Through the Mist
by GothBunneh
Summary: OC & OCC - An elf and an orc, still children in the scourge wars. The story of their lives together... I suck as summaries. Lol, its Repusmi and how Grun'di sees things when they first meet. Alternate version from my site... r&r... check it out.
1. Chp 1: He speaks!

_"I will never understand you elves..."_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO WORLD OF WARCRAFT OR ANY NPCS OR OTHER ELEMENTS RELATING TO IT.

Soooooooo... My dear and close friend wanted me to write a story she could turn into a rough animation (over a long period of time). I don't know exactly why, it's a project of hers...

But, ever supporting of my friends' random and somewhat inane ideas, I decided to gather my old toons, take them back in time and rewrite their exsistense. Lol.

So here it is! Main character elements still play a role in this (super and dori pairing, grun'di being a badass, etc) and well... sorry to my fans at my site buuuuuut some of super's "abilities" are not present here. SORRY. LOL. Like really... my friend is making an animation (well a cartoon she said but it'll only be a rough with no sound) and showing it for a class at some point soooo yeah. Those "abilities" are just a bit too "out there" for the public (offline that is).

I've found myself lacking in the ability to write so comments are appreciated. Remember, this is dribble lol. Anyway, here we go!

"Seven years."

Startled, Grun'di looked to her left where her elven companion sat. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the sudden speak. It wasn't every day you heard an effeminate male voice randomly speak for the first time in the month that you'd known a person. "What do you mean?"

Repusmi, the elven companion in question, raising his head and revealing those startling glowing eyes of his, looked at her miserably. "You asked me if I served Kael'thas personally and when I nodded you asked for how long. I served him for seven years."

The orc looked a bit taken aback at the sudden answer. "I… Repusmi, I asked you that three weeks ago." Idly, she patted the dust off of her forearm before hunching down a bit. With the wind picking up, even in the camp, surrounded by dozens of other bodies, it seemed cold. Damned, forsaken land. If the land wasn't blighted and the trees not dead or dying, there'd be some foliage to block the winter winds. Damned, forsaken land. If the land wasn't blighted and the trees not dead or dying, there'd be some foliage to block the winter winds.

"Was it? It took me a while to remember… but three weeks?" Repusmi stared out into the dust, his very face the epitome of somber confusion. When Grun'di saw that face she couldn't help but remember the thought she'd had weeks before, when word reached them of the elven prince's new… alliance.

'_He's in shock.'_

_The tiny elf before her stood rigidly as the the others around them all either cried or cursed at the sky. His long red hair wisped about in the winds, some locks hitting him in the face. Yet he did not move. He only stared out into the darkness of night. Grun'di sucked in her bottom lip and reached a hand out to him, worried._

"_Are you all right, kid?" She had to move almost as fast as the wind to catch him as he fell, lifelessly. She quickly turned the elf in her arms, afraid he may be suffering in some way. Her face grew somber when she saw his tear stained face. She let herself slip down to her knees and for the rest of the night, she simply sat there, holding the small elf._

Grun'di coughed and smiled, trying to break the tension that had unknowingly settled in. "So, Repusmi. Do you… have any hobbies?" the orc smiled, trying almost desperately to be friendly. The elf fixed her with a blank stare.

"Hobbies?"

"Yes, hobbies."

"What are hobbies?"

Grun'di stared at the orc with an expression that seemed to scream 'you're not serious are you?' She cleared her throat as she brought a hand up to her chin before continuing. "Well… hobbies are things that you like to do." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a switch-blade. She flicked her wrist and out came the blade, gleaming in the fire's light. "For instance, I like to train with my daggers. It's like 'darts', only with knives and moving targets."

Repusmi's shining eyes turned upward for a moment, in thought. "Things I like to do?" For the first time since they'd met, Grun'di saw emotions cross that pale face. At first a thoughtful look, then uncertainty… then disgust… and finally, those lips seemed to melt into a smile and color rose slightly on his cheeks. "Well… I like making clothes. And cooking. And cleaning."

Grun'di made a face. "Those sound more like chores or tasks assigned by a parent or teacher…"

"They are." Repusmi said, turning his body more to face the orc. "I served under a royal family after all. I learned to sew and started making clothing for milord, Kael. I was taught to cook and prepared all his meals. I was grouped with others and we'd clean the master's main home."

Grun'di brought her hand to her face. "Things you _like_ to do…"

"But I did like to do those things. There were worse things I could have been assigned to do. I enjoyed working with foreign fabrics and making clothes that would make milord smile. I liked cooking foods that he'd begin to request on an almost daily basis. And I had fun cleaning his home. It kept me near him and…"

Repusmi trailed off and suddenly he looked sad again. Grun'di didn't say anything about it, but her mind ran rampant. Could it be that this elf was infatuated with the elven prince? That would be strange… It wasn't common that one male liked another male, but it wasn't forbidden. Though she'd never actually met someone who was into that…

…


	2. Chp 2: Only Children

Ha ha ha, I'm wording this so horribly!

Oh well...

Here's chapter two!

* * *

Weeks passed and Repusmi and Grun'di grew closer. They learned to rely on each other in battle. Apparently the small elf had studied under a paladin for a while and was able to heal injuries almost instantly. So, while Repusmi stayed back and kept her shielded and alive, Grun'di would go forth with her trusty dagger and an axe she'd "found" abandoned after a battle. They made a potent pair and had managed to win the Horde victory even when the situation seemed grim.

…

"You're very skilled in the healing arts." It was Warchief Thrall speaking now. He stood a good two feet above them both and his voice rumbled in their ears.

Grun'di felt the color rise on her cheeks. This was Thrall! The real deal! The orc who had risen from slave to rally his people and free them from their lethargy and rise to overthrow the humans! And he was standing right in front of her! She couldn't contain her excitement!

A rather gruesome battle against one of the remaining scourge encampments had just ended. During the battle, Grun'di and Repusmi had helped to turn the tide in the Horde's favor when they arrived on the scene, back from a scouting mission. Grun'di had no hard time, falling into the line of defense and offing any undead that came close. As for Repusmi, he seemed to over exert himself, healing the line as well as fallen warriors who weren't dead yet. Soon as victory was declared he'd fallen to his knees.

Now the Warchief was kneeling in front of him, offering him some water. "You should know your limit, though."

"I-I, uhm…" Repusmi stuttered. "I, ahem, I know my limit, Warchief… but… that other healer died…" His tiny finger pointed to the fallen orc priest. "Someone had to keep everyone alive…"

Thrall seemed a bit surprised for a moment before smiling, his mouth curling around his large tusks. "You're right… someone did have to keep us all alive. Though I must apologize that it had to be someone as young as you. What's your name, little elf?"

"R-Repusmi Sunblaez, Warchief."

"Repusmi Sunblaez… and you?" Thrall turned to Grun'di, who jumped. She quickly straightened her back, though and tried to look as big and powerful as she could, despite her scraggly appearance due to days spent in the wilds.

"Grun'di Bloodrage, sir!"

The Warchief closed his eyes and nodded approvingly. He stood there in front of them in silent contemplation for a long while. Then, without warning, he sighed. "It is a shame two as young as yourselves have to be a part of this war. It's a shame that we have to fight at all, any of us." He placed a hand on each of their heads, regarding them fondly. "Two such as yourselves shouldn't be here. You should be in a home, warm and safe with your families. You shouldn't have to fight every day just so you can sleep at night. You shouldn't have to worry about your friends falling in battle… You shouldn't have to be so skilled in what you do…"

Both Repusmi and Grun'di watched as their Warchief seemed to struggle to keep his composure. Whether he was angry or sad, they didn't know… but his inner turmoil seemed to emanate from his hands and into their bodies. They looked at each other and for the first time since they started fighting, saw themselves as the children they were. Ragged, worn out children… but children nonetheless. They'd been fighting this war with the idea that they were as grown up and equal as any other soldier. But they weren't. And Thrall was right. They did have to arm themselves to the teeth just to get by…

Thrall noticed their expressions and guessed they had only now just realized what they were and what they did every day. He smiled softly and patted their heads. "These are trying times. We can only hope the war will end and leave you time still to be children before you have to grow up…"

With that, the Warchief left them to see to the other warriors. Grun'di turned to her elven companion only to find him staring after the orc chieftain. The look of solemnity on his face made her want to punch someone…

* * *

Yeah, yup, uh-huh, that's right. Dribble ain't it? Ha ha, I'd laugh if My friend told me she'd find another story!

Oh well- r&r!


End file.
